What If?
by MunchkinKiddo
Summary: What if Leia Organa is the smuggler, and Han Solo is a Prince? Riot! I know, how could things be worse than that? (Just one of the many Han/Leia Fan Fics)
1. Chapter 1: Smuggling Business

_What if Leia Organa is the smuggler, and Han Solo is a Prince? Riot! I know, how could things be worse than that?_

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM IT._**

 **CHAPTER 1 : SMUGGLING BUSINESS**

"So Chewie here's the plan!" Leia excitedly said as she and the Wookie travel in the galaxy with the Millennium Falcon.

"We land in Alderaan, then sneak out in the palace, holding our blasters with us, in case guards will head our way, which of course would happen, then you and me just do our biz. What do you say?" Leia said with a grin.

"Yeah.. Yeah. I like that!" Chewie replied as they arrive in the beautiful planet.

The two are dressed in disguise as they walk out of the door of the Millennium Falcon. Leia, wearing black pants and shirt, with her leather jacket on, and black mask on her face, and Chewie who said that he didn't need clothes since he's all covered with fur, and people would recognize him anyway, wore a black mask. It's also because Leia insisted.

Guards started pointing blasters at them as they sense some smuggling business about to happen. But they are no match for the professional smugglers who killed all the guards like Leia and Chewie were even practicing in their sleep.

After various "blasting-out-of-little-kids", as Leia described, the team successfully made their way inside the palace just when suddenly, a sort of "ceremony" was being held inside.

"Oops, Chewie, seems like we're messing some important event out here." Leia said. The Wookie just gave a roar that seemed to be approving.

"The day has arrived! I can't believe I'm going to be a King today", Han thought as he boringly watched his father, King Solo, read some ceremonial phrases before putting his crown into Han's head.

"Will something bad happen that will ruin the ceremony? No.. I should not think of things like that. I waited for this day my whole life! What bad thing could happen?" he thought.

"And now, as the day has arrived. My son, Prince Han Solo of Alderaan will now be crowned as Ki-", Han confusedly looked at his father, now stumbling on his feet as he heard the palace's door open loud like it would crack anytime from now.

"A woman in black appeared with a- wait, is that a Wookie I see? And h-he's wearing a MASK? As if that would prevent people from figuring out that he's a Wookie though", he thought.

The people inside the palace's hall started screaming and running as the guards fired their blasters at Leia and Chewie who now defended themselves by shooting the guards too.

The two smugglers hurriedly went to every room in the palace and get as many valuable things as they can, and put them inside their bags.

After a minute or two, they left the palace with a grin on both faces, and rushed inside the Millennium Falcon. They put their bags in the bunk and when things seemed to be settled then, they flew aboard and left Alderaan.

"All right, Chewie, I'll just go to the comfort room and freshen up. Our biz is a tough stuff you know", Leia said after the Falcon jumped into light speed leaving the Wookie alone.

When suddenly...

"Ahhhh! Who are you? What are you doing here? Where is my blaster?", Leia started screaming as Chewie ran up to her and figure out what happened.

There is a loud gasp that came out from the Wookie's large mouth before speaking.

"Prince Han Solo of Alderaan?", he said.

"What?", Leia unbelievingly asked.

 **Author's Note: Hi guys! I'm Marylie, and to tell you honestly, I'm new here, and this is my first ever story, so I bet you understand if it's not that good. And can I also get reviews? Let me know what you think! I accept negative comments since it's part of learning and improving. So yeah, and Chapter 2 will be coming :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Enemies

**CHAPTER 2 : ENEMIES**

"Does a smuggler only know how to get things that aren't theirs? Aren't they knowledgeable about the people of the place that they will rob? You got a tiny little brain, Miss", Han said as he came eye to eye with the smuggler who ruined his supposed to be best-day-ever.

"I did know you", Chewie said with a confused look.

"And as for you Wookie, you're always with this insect?", pointing at Leia.

"Will you just leave us alone?" Leia finally said.

"So I guess you really aren't using your head after all. You think I can just jump off this junk and float back to Alderaan? Your brain stinks!", Han replied, almost annoyed and obviously spiting Leia.

"You're the one who went to the Falcon in the first place. And stop calling her a junk because you might want to look at yourself first before underestimating anything," Leia said almost shouting.

She and Chewie went back to the Falcon's head place leaving Han in there.

"I would not come here if you didn't ruin my ceremony!" he shouted as they leave.

"Shut up!"

* * *

"Chewie, this a mess. What are we going to do with that guy over there", Leia said.

"I don't know, we can't just go back to Alderaan so he can get home"

"Ugh, we can't rob again until that man is dispatched", Leia told the Wookie glaring at the Falcon's main screen.

"What do you mean? Are you going to kill him?"

"What? No.. I mean ugh. We can just, you know... Okay! I get it! Since HE is a prince," said Leia giving a major emphasis to the word "he". "We rumble things up and pretend that we kidnapped him and we need a certain amount of money to free him!", she continued.

"Okay, so hand me the droid so we can now record a message for the king of Alderaan."

"Ohh. I have a bad feeling about this..." said Chewie as he look for the droid and start it up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Han sitting in the bunk of the Falcon, started getting more annoyed than before he went in.

"How can this piece of junk even fly?" he mumbled as he still settle his mind and let things that happened sink in it.

"She ruined my ceremony! I should be doing my march and waving at the people right now! She's dead!" Han thought.

"She... Ugh! Well, she and the Wookie destroyed it tho.. But still, she planned for all of this. Yes. Yes. She is the only one to blame and not the Wookie," Han finally said. Then after a minute or two, "Wait, it's the Wookie's fault too!" Han is now struggling, configuring out why he can't stop thinking about this girl. He keeps on convincing himself that there is nothing about this paranoia. She is nothing. There is nothing.

"I need to get my revenge to -?", Han figured out that he doesn't even know the girl's name.

"I need to know her name! That's right! So... I c-can know my enemy well! Yeah that's the reason, stop what you're thinking, Solo!", Han said as he stood up to his feet and went to the main place of the Falcon.

* * *

Leia and Chewie are now manipulating the droid and putting on their "gears" so nobody can know who they are.

"Last thing Chewie, we need stink brain for proof. I bet they're looking for him now"

"What? How? We will never make it to the end of the message because he will keep on ruining it unless we tie him up like how those Imperials before treat their prisoners. And I'm saying that I can't do it."

Chewie and Leia are known to be smugglers but they are well kind-hearted species of the galaxy.

"Unless... He is unconscious" Leia finally said grinning.

"What?!"

"No.. I mean, we just..." Leia grabbed one of the things they use to fix the Falcon as she hear Han coming.

* * *

"Just don't make it obvious that you're planning a revenge, Han. Just stick to the plan, and think of what you're going to say" he thought.

When suddenly, he was shocked to see the girl and the Wookie dressed in disguise with a droid behind them. He thought that maybe they're planning to rob again.

"Hey -" Han didn't finish his sentence and everything went black.

* * *

Leia struck the prince in the head and so he got unconscious. She then started the recording of the message.

" I bet you're looking for him now" Leia said, her voice sounding like a man. The droid flashed the camera to Han, now lying on the floor.

"Don't worry, he's still alive. But if you want to see him again, you better hurry giving us what we want," Leia specified the huge amount of money they need in the message.

After that, they sent it to Alderaan.


	3. Chapter 3: Random

**CHAPTER 3: RANDOM**

"What do you mean the prince is missing?", King Solo is now furious to what one of his officials is telling him.

"Sir, nobody has ever seen Prince Han since the ceremony and the smuggling", said the official.

"If I may interrupt Sir, there is a message for you from an unknown sender", a silver human cyborg told the King.

"What? Go and play it!" King Solo commanded.

A holographic image of a human in a black mask is standing in like a dark storage room but perhaps some kind of a dusty starship, it's not clear. Then he started speaking. He told through the message what his purpose is for sending it. The thing that shocked everyone in the Palace's Main Office is the image of the now lying on the floor Prince Han Solo. The King himself made a loud gasp.

"Don't worry, he's still alive", the manly voice said in the message.

Somewhat, that phrase lessens the tension in the room. But the King is still worried about his son. After the message has ended, all the people in the room had their mouths hanging open. The man in the message demanded a very large amount of money Alderaan cannot afford to give at the moment. With the fact that the planet just experienced a smuggling that almost all their valuable things and money were stolen, they are also in great debt with their fellow planets in the Republic. They can't even afford to rebuild the buildings that were ruined due to the attack of the Empire and the wars.

This made King Solo frustrated and disappointed.

"What now?" he thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Millennium Falcon, Chewie and Leia decided to put Han in the starship's bunk. Chewie made a teasing roar.

"I know what you're thinking Chewbacca, and it's not that! We still have to take care of stink brain and make sure he'll be back to Alderaan in one piece if we want our money to be certainly genuine", Leia defensively said. She knows that by her, insisting Han should be transferred in a more comfortable sleeping place than the Falcon's cold floor, Chewie thinks that she is concerned and is bit by bit being captured by his charms, "if there is any" Leia thought with a grin forming on her face.

After putting Han in the room, Leia and Chewie went to the Falcon's main room after hearing a certain alarm that signals something is going wrong.

"Chewie, check the hyperdrive. Did you fill the tank before pulling up?" Leia asked the Wookie, now confused on either what to say or do.

"I think we're losing power", Chewie said with a face that says 'yeah-it's-my-fault-Leia'

"What? We need to land on the nearest possible planet if you still want to live fuzz ball!" Leia exclaimed.

And without hesitation, Chewie, now sitting on the co-pilot's seat pushed the Falcon's various buttons, each with a certain turn. They unexpectedly landed on Endor.

"What the-? Chewie! Of all planets, why here?", Leia almost screamed as loud as she can, accompanied by hard shaking on the Wookie's body.

Chewie just made a roar that says 'I don't have a choice. Just bear with it, Leia' as they walk to the door.

* * *

An Ewok appeared at the edge of the Millennium Falcon's now opened door, welcoming old friends that haven't passed through the place since the attack of the Empire.

He gave a warm hug to Leia and Chewie and led its hand to the city, gesturing them to come and a certain ceremony is about to begin.

Before finally stepping her foot out of the Falcon, someone poked Leia at the back and before turning to see who it is, she made a large grin thinking that she already knows who that is.

"Oh, stink brain, how's your sleep?" Leia teasingly asked.

"Shut up woman! I'm not yet over on what you did to me in my ceremony! Plus, why did you struck me in the head with one of those gears? Are you really out of your mind?" Han finally said.

"Oh. Why don't you just thank me for doing that? See, you now have a little lump on your forehead. Poor cry baby. But don't worry, that would heal over time" Leia explained as she started walking out of the Falcon.

Han, who is now really angry, realized that showing her that he is affected by the happening on the ceremony and defeated by falling asleep would only make her more confident, so he tried pursuing his plan.

He followed Leia to the forest-like City of Endor with the Wookie and Ewok almost 10 steps ahead of Leia.

When he catched up to Leia, he immediately clung his right arm on the smuggler's neck, making Leia uncomfortable. This made Han grin because his plan is finally working and he would finally get back on this girl for ruining his life.

"Did your brain became stinkier?" Leia exclaimed.

Han just ignored her tease and proceeded to his plan. "Oh, sweetheart. I know our first meeting became a disaster because of my rude attitude, and so it was me, my bad. But I would like to start it all over again."

He held Leia on both shoulders by his two large hands, and so they are facing each other awkwardly right now. Then Han moved closer to Leia, which made the smuggler even more uncomfortable.

"My name is Prince Han Solo. Nice meeting you -?" Han pointed that he is asking for Leia's name by emphasizing the last part of his phrase as a question.

Leia swallowed as if a large rock is stuck on her pharynx. Just as she is about to say something ridiculous to the Prince, a voice called her name, which made Leia really mad because for some reason she wants Han to not know her name.

"Leia!" exclaimed Luke.

Luke hurriedly went to her sister who he hasn't seen for a long time. He has stayed with the Ewoks since the Empire's destruction.

With Leia becoming a smuggler, she never wanted Luke to see her as this because she is ashamed of herself.

Another factor of Leia not wanting to see Luke is this:

"Woah! Sis. Who is he? You now have a boyfriend?" Luke teased.

He always teases Leia almost about everything, but most of the time, with her "love life"

"Miss Leia, are you okay?" said C-3PO, followed by a beep from R2-D2.

This made Leia be back to reality.

"What? This stink brain? Over my dead body! Ew, Luke? " Leia finally gained her strength to resist and speak.

Luke just gave her sister a laugh, like what he always does every time they do this teasing session.

"So, your name is Leia, my darling! That is just a wonderful name. It's so beautiful, just like you..." Han said directly to Leia, his eyes only focused on the smuggler's face.

This made Luke confused, then his eyes began to widen, then a grin formed on his face.

Before Leia could say anything, he immediately teased her sister again.

"Wow! Sis! Your boyfriend sure is so in love with you!" Luke said preventing himself in making a loud laugh.

"Luke, shut it! He is not my boyfriend!", her tone began to sound serious that made her brother pay attention to her.

"And you, will you quit it? Stink brain!" this time, it is now addressed to Han. Leia's glare did not work on Han, instead, it made him even say phrases like this:

"Boyfriend? Well, I am a boy, and we're now friends!" Han said to Luke.

"By the way, I'm Prince Han Solo of Alderaan. Nice meeting you, Luke."

Before Luke could start teasing Leia again, an Ewok came and interrupted them. The creature made loud squeezing-like sounds.

"Sir, I am afraid that it's getting dark and the Ewok says that the ceremony is about to start," said C-3PO.

"Come on guys, you sure don't want to miss the ceremony," Luke said.

 **Author's Note: The setting of the story is that time after the Empire is destructed, and as you may read, Alderaan is still there, though it was ruined in Episode IV. I just made it up, that's why. And as for Luke, I don't know if I would include his thing about being a Jedi in this story, I'm not sure yet. And it's also not clear why Luke is in Endor, some things I still have to work on. This story is really messy, please bear with me since this is my first one, and I'm not a pro. So yeah. Thanks for reading :) Next chapter will be coming.**


	4. Chapter 4: Hidden Secrets

**CHAPTER 4 : HIDDEN SECRETS**

The Ewok Ceremony is actually a wedding celebration of their King and the Queen, so apparently, most of the guests are couples.

The three arrived at the place and a small but beautiful girl approached them.

"Luke!" the girl said. She stood beside him.

"I would like you to meet my fiance, Mara Jade." Luke said.

"I didn't know you're getting married, Luke" Leia teased.

"I didn't even know you're hanging out with a prince Leia. What happened to your smuggling business with Chewie?" Luke teased back.

Before Leia could tease again, an Ewok spoke to them to find seats because the ceremony is about to start.

The event has a round stage with an entrance and an exit for people flashing themselves in the stage. So for the seats of the audience, since they got a lot of entrances and exits, there are two seats for every way. The ceremony is for couples anyway.

The first two seats were occupied by Mara and Luke. The second one is by Han and Leia.

"Don't get too happy stink brain. I'm sitting here because I don't have a choice" Leia said.

"Sweetheart, I'm more than happy to sit beside you," Han said as he cling his right arm onto Leia's shoulders.

"Would you stop that?" Leia said as she put the Prince's arm away.

"You don't like it, sweety? How about a hug?" Han continued grinning.

Before Leia could speak again, Luke turned around and the scenario was like Leia trying to harass Han and get a hug.

"Oh sis, don't get too obvious. Prince Han here might want to give free hugs later. You'll get your chance"

"Luke, shut up." Leia gave her most dangerous glare.

Luke, Mara and Chewie laughed, while R2-D2 made a loud beep.

"Oh, my!" C-3PO said out of the blue.

The ceremony started with the queen of the Ewoks arriving from almost nowhere to the center of the stage. She wears her most pleasing blue gown that is perhaps, her wedding dress. Alongside is her husband, the King of the Ewoks, confidently walking towards her queen.

"They are celebrating their 30th wedding anniversary today" an Ewok said which C-3PO then translated for the humans to understand.

"Ewoks who do honor their marriage would receive a more longer wedding life"

"They work on humans too" another one said.

After the ceremony, there is a kind of a party held and the guests danced at the center though some preferred to sit and talk with others.

"Let's dance, Luke!" Mara said.

Luke agreed by letting himself come to Mara's forceful pull.

"Leia, I know you want to dance with the Prince. But I don't think he wants to dance with you. You can dance with Chewie if you want," Luke teased as he leave and get mixed with the others dancing on the dance floor.

Chewie laughed as Leia gave her darkest glare.

"You want to dance Leia?" Han said, offering his right hand to the smuggler after a minute or two.

Leia is actually bored that time, and she wants to dance. But she thinks that it would sound funny and ridiculous if she would ask someone to dance. Especially Luke, she would get tons of teasing from him.

But since Han gave his most pleasing and sincere smile, she found herself agreeing.

Leia took the Prince's warm hand with the most softest palm. She's trembling and her heart is beating fast, like several Imperial troops are chasing after it.

When they arrived at the dance floor, the lights began to turn slowly and the music slowed down. Others had gone back to their seats but many preferred to stay since they got their partners anyway.

This made Leia feel awkward.

"Why is he doing this?" she thought.

Han is still smiling at her as they do this simple waltz.

"Isn't he mad at me for ruining his supposed to be big ceremony? Or for even smuggling Alderaan, disregarding the fact that they just experienced a devastating bankruptcy after the reigning of the Empire" her thoughts continued popping in her mind like it would sustain her balance.

"Prince Han, aren't you mad at me?" Leia was shocked as these words slipped through her mouth.

This made the big smile of Han lessen though he hurriedly got back to his previous aura.

"No. I'm not. I finally came to thought that the title would only give me lust. Besides, I'm not that prepared anyway" Han said

Another awkward silence came after that.

The music ended and was followed by another slow music which made Leia think that maybe someone is doing that in purpose, for her to swim in a pool of embarrassment for much longer. They kept dancing.

"What's with Luke anyway? You seem pretty close" Han finally decided to break the awkward silence.

"He's my brother. You know, the sibling bond is inevitable." Leia answered.

"Tell me about your brother" it seems like Han would say anything just to escape the irritable awkwardness.

"Well, he is a Jedi. We discovered that we're both Force-sensitives so he was trained to be one. He became part of the Alliance. If you're asking why he is here in Endor, well, he just met her love one here, Mara. Creepy to see a girl in a planet of Ewoks, right? But yeah, Mara said that when she was a kid, her parents left her here for certain protection on the Empire. Her planet is suffering, and it would be best if she would hide here. Before the final destruction of the Empire, the Alliance went to Endor for a certain mission, and that explains why Luke met Mara." Leia explained.

"And as for me", she continued, "I was a former General of the Rebel Alliance during the wars."

Han gasped. "But you became a smuggler. Why?" he lifted one eyebrow.

Leia's face became more serious.

"Something... happened."

 **Author's Note : OMG! To those people who favorited and followed my story, THANK YOU VERY MUCH. I never thought someone would really appreciate it. The next chapter is coming. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: A Semi-Start

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I'm back! I'm really sorry for the long wait for this next update. I really don't have that much self-confidence to think that someone cares to read my story, so I thought that it's fine to maybe just abandon this. Lol. I'm so bad. But since Brie and N reviewed, and said they wanted me to continue, I felt the need to keep going. Thanks guys! And also to those who read and are continuing to read my story, you guys are awesome. xoxo**

 **CHAPTER 5: A SEMI-START**

"Mind sharing?" Han forced himself to think that he didn't make a wrong move, which of course he did.

They stopped dancing when Leia said that she was tired instead of answering Han's question. The prince just thought that maybe she just didn't want to talk about it. Especially with him, which for her, is as close as an enemy than someone who she knew.

Leia sat near the table next to the Wookie.

"Yes, I'm alright, Chewie", Leia said when the Wookie made a worried roar.

Han sat next to Leia and drank all the fluids in their table. He saw Luke and Mara still on the dance floor, swaying themselves like they weren't doing it for hours.

The Queen of the Ewoks walked pass the table beside them, then stopped at their place when she noticed Han and Leia.

She spoke with their language which C-3PO then translated.

"I suppose you two are a couple. You'll be together forever," she said.

"Uh. No, we're not really, you know," Leia made an awkward smile.

The Queen seemed to ignore what Leia said then she went to the other table next to them.

"It is said that the Ewoks are very wise species. Sometimes, even when they guess on certain things, they all seem to be true." C-3PO interrupted.

"Shut up." Leia glared while Han grinned.

The party lasted for hours and they spent the night in the village of the Ewoks, the four occupying only one room. There are no beds so they laid on the floor. Mara with Leia and the two boys on the other side of the room.

Leia is dreaming.

 _'The Empire prepare large spaceships for the battle with the opponent who rebelled against their ruling. General Organa, the leader of the Rebellion is standing on a wide platform explaining what's gonna happen on their attack. Alongside with her is Robert, her long-time best friend and the second highest commander in their alliance. Unlike Leia, Robert joins attacks, which she worries because of the risk and danger.'_

 _'On the Alliance's last planned attack that ended the Empire, something bad happened that forever changed Leia's life.'_

 _"This can't be happening. Why did I even let him go? This is all my fault", and all tears came rushing down._

 _'Another vision is shown in her dreams. This time, a devastated Leia alone, mourning for her best friend under an old Apple tree.'_

Leia awoke from her sleep. Her face is wet and sweat drips down her chest. She can't stop breathing hard and fast. It was like 10 minutes of sitting and staring blankly at nowhere before finally deciding to go out of their room.

Leia sat on a log next to a campfire she just made. She stared at the sea, her bare feet, touching the warm sand of Endor. She let out a heavy sigh before closing her eyes. Her shoulders are trembling due to the cold temperature at the place at night.

She startled when she felt a blanket on her shoulders.

"It's surprising to see a beautiful woman sitting alone on a log at night", Han sat next to her and placed his hands near the fire.

"If you're here to tease me, you're free to leave", Leia snobbishly replied.

Han let out a heavy sigh. "You can always tell me why you became a smuggler, you know."

"Don't pretend that we're close, stink brain."

"Alright then, just pretend that I'm not around and say what you feel out loud. It's better than keeping that all in", Han suggested.

"I HATE YOU HAN SOLO. WILL YOU GET OUT OFF MY SIGHT?!", Leia said almost shouting.

Han unexpectedly rose to his feet and left. Leia felt like she got out off the line. What she did was really rude for someone who was just trying to help.


	6. Chapter 6: The Start

**Author's Note: Hi! If you're reading this story, and also reading my other story, which is "Let's Shake Oz A Bit", this message is for you. So I'm taking my Wicked fan fic on hold because I cannot do two stories at a time. I'll be focusing on this story at the moment, then after writing this, I'll continue with "Let's Shake Oz A Bit." By the way, thanks for the favorites and follows! xoxo**

 **CHAPTER 6: THE START**

The sun outside peeked from the window of their room. Han lazily got up, his eyes almost dazzled by the bright light. Dark circles formed behind his eyes. Luke and Mara, on opposite sides of the room, are still fast asleep.

"Hmm... Lazy chickens", Han's eyes unconsciously searched for Leia's side of the room.

'She already got up! Now what is this woman up to, this time', he thought.

He stood and went to the kitchen. The breakfast was served on the table - hotdogs, bacons, eggs, rice, noodles and various kinds of stuff.

"Oh, you're awake. C'mon take a sit", Leia smiled.

Han's face became curious, but then he took his seat while Leia gets utensils across the table.

"Eat while it's still hot. You don't want to eat cold noodles, do you", Leia started as she herself sat on her seat across Han's.

He shrugged and did the 'okay-fine-whatever' face. Then he picked up the fork.

"I'm really sorry about what I've said last night. I didn't mean to- " Leia was cut by Han's stare.

"It's fine. I don't really mind that at all", he assured her.

She forced a smile and looked down.

"Wooh oh oh oh. What is this I see?", Leia grumped upon hearing his brother's voice with a teasing tone.

"Am I ruining a date or something?", Luke asked with a grin.

"Oh. No, not at all. C'mon, Luke. Have a seat!", Han tapped the seat of the chair beside him.

"I don't think Han. My sister will be angry if I ruin your date", Luke smirked and looked at her sister.

Leia, who thought that if Luke would not join them, she would just feel the irritable awkwardness with Han, and that is not bearable compare to Luke's teasing, so she spoke up.

"No. Luke, sit. I prepared the breakfast and it would be rude to ignore and keep the food waiting", Leia said as if she is a queen making her orders.

Luke curiously sit beside Han and went for the bacon and eggs.

"So, is Mara Jade awake?", Han asked.

"Hmm. She likes to sleep a lot", Luke unethically answered with his mouth full of bacons.

Heavy steps were heard from like a robot's metal legs followed by small heavy footsteps.

"I am sorry to interrupt Ma'am, Sir. But this Ewok here would like to inform you something about the queen's orders," C-3P0 said.

"The queen was informed that the hero who saved Endor from the Empire has taken a visit, so she said that it would be a pleasure if you, Miss Leia, would be toured in the wonderful places here in Endor", he continued.

"Oh man! Sis, you'll be traveling throughout Endor! Mara and I, need to come!", Luke said.

"Of course, I don't have a choice, Luke", Leia answered.

"What about you, Prince Han?" C-3PO asked.

"Of course, the hero's boyfriend needs to come too", Luke teased again.

"Shut up, kid!" the smuggler annoyingly said.

The gang, which includes Leia, Han, Luke, Mara, Chewie, C-3PO and R2D2, were walking in like a garden with beautiful trees and flowers everywhere. An Ewok, who is somewhat their tour guide, accompanied them, while C-3PO does the translating.

Luke is with his fiance and they were several steps ahead of Leia, which made the smuggler relieved because she felt safe from all her brother's teasing. Han is a few steps behind Leia, stopping at a plant, curiously touching the green leaves that turn yellow when held.

"This is awesome", Han gazed at the leaves.

Leia, somewhat heard what the Prince said so she went beside him and tested the leaf that captured Han's attention.

"Oh, Han. I don't think that is…", Leia was interrupted by Han's loud 'ouch' and his hand inflated then turned red. Sweat covered his face and for a moment, Leia felt worried for the prince.

She called for the attention of the others and all of them went home.

"The plant touched by Prince Han was actually a forbidden plant", said C-3PO.

"It is only found here in Endor and only appears during these times", he continued.

Leia is still worried. By looking at the Prince's closed eyes and damaged eyebrows that say he's in pain, she could not get out off his side.

"It's getting late guys, I need to get some sleep", Luke announced.

Luke, Mara and C-3PO went outside the room, leaving Han, still sleeping in the bed, and Leia sitting beside him.

After like 3 minutes or so, Leia felt an irritable awkwardness because of the room being so quiet, so she started entertaining herself while watching out for the sleeping prince.

She started singing…

 _When the world is blowing in your face_

 _And the whole world in on your case_

 _I could offer you a warm embrace_

 _To make you feel my love_

All the memories 5 years ago went back in just a stanza and a 4 line lyric of a song.

Leia unconsciously closed her eyes and a tear escaped from her left eye. The tear wet Han's blanket.

Leia let out a heavy sigh. Sadness still covered her heart.

"Stop crying…", Leia was startled by Han's murmur. She was unconscious that her sneezing awoke the sleeping prince.

"Stop crying, please. Leia", Han said.

"As if you care", Leia tried hard to get to her I'm-strong-no-I'm-not-weak self, but it didn't work. Tears just escaped out of her eyes and she hates herself for revealing this soft side of hers to the prince.

"Don't try to be always that tough. Showing others your weaknesses do not mean you've lost your dignity and you're weak, it means you're coward enough to let others see that particular side of you." Han said.

Leia sniffed and steadied her sit beside Han, while the prince rose and decided to just sit beside Leia.

A heavy sigh came out of Leia again before she started speaking.

"You remember that question you asked me when we were at the party the other day? The one I refused to answer?", Leia asked.

"Uh. Yeah. It's the one where I asked you why you became a smuggler after being a former general of the alliance", Han said almost whispering, though excited that Leia is finally opening up this personal side of her to him.

"Five years ago, the Empire was destructed by the Alliance. I ruled that Alliance. Our last big battle happened here, in Endor," she paused for a second or two, but continued afterwards. "We built large spaceships, we were so ready for the battle. On the last minutes of the battle, before the final destruction of the Empire, I was inside our headquarters, but I still heard the large explosion from the outside. The explosion was so loud and powerful, I nearly thought it happened near the headquarters, but we were far from the place. So I started to feel worried, with the members of the team, especially to Robert."

"Robert?", Han asked.

Leia let out a bitter laugh. "Robert was my best friend. We knew each other since we were kids. He was trained to be like a soldier or something, although he has the brains for a general. And as for me, well, I was the one who was trained to be the general, next to my father."

"Ah. Oh yes", Han said.

"Yeah, after hearing that large explosion, I went out of the headquarters, only to find out that the battle ended. We won. I was really happy that time, the people would finally be free, and peace would be felt in the galaxy again."

"Uh, yeah. But why are you sad with what happened five years ago?", Han asked.

"Just as I was being so happy after our team has won, well I was also kinda looking for Robert to congratulate him, he was just the commander of the soldiers who battled against the Empire. But what I saw was…", a sob stopped her. She put her hands on her face and cried.

"It's okay", even if Leia hadn't finished what she was telling, from all these, Han already knew what happened next.

He made the very best that he can to comfort the smuggler but he has no idea on how to do the comforting properly. All he did his whole life was play and be a pain in the head to his father, well sort of.

"They said he let the others leave the spaceship first before himself because he knew that it's going to explode. But as he was going to step out, others said that the spaceship exploded, with him", she let another sob out. But then she continued, "I did not believe them because Robert said he would take care of himself and win the battle alive."

Leia cried again, her face now red and eyes now worn out.

Han does not know what to say.

After crying, Leia finally got to his normal composition. "I'm fine now. Thanks, Han."

He smiled and the question that he was thinking to ask the whole time finally slipped on his mouth.

"What were you singing a while ago, again?", he regretted everything that slipped out of his mouth, but well, it kinda happened, so he convinced himself to just bear with it.

Leia smiled, but she still answered his question. "Oh, it's just a song I really wanted to sing to Robert. But he is gone now, so I lost the opportunity to do it. I'll go now."

Leia finally went outside Han's new room for the night, and now headed to where they slept the last night. As she was walking in the hallway, a flashback appeared in her vision.

 _'That day, she went inside the burned spaceship to look for Robert himself, only to find a burned body with a silver necklace attached to the person's neck that has a pendant with words carved in it. RL BEST FRIENDS FOREVER. It was the necklace she gave to Robert.'_

After this, the flashback ended.

Meanwhile, Han was staring at his blanket murmuring something.

"I'm so sorry Leia", he said while holding the same necklace that Leia found on the spaceship the day Robert died.

 **Author's Note: Whew! Too much for not updating for sooooooooooo long. I hope I made it up to you guys with this long chapter. Lol.**


	7. Chapter 7: What's Next?

**CHAPTER 7: WHAT'S NEXT?**

"Rise and shine, sissy!", Luke opened the window across Leia. It made the sunlight go inside the room and fall to Leia's eyes directly.

"Oh. Luke, when will you ever do nice things to me?", Leia rose to her feet and searched for her slippers.

"Uh. I just did, Ma'am. Because if I didn't wake you up, you'll miss the trip your boyfriend prepared for us", Luke said while arranging his things for the trip.

"What?", Leia asked.

"Oh, man. Just prepare, sis", Luke went out of the room with his bag.

Leia stopped for a moment to absorb everything that is happening. A trip. Why would Han arrange a trip for them?

"Hey. Who said you have the right to do stuff like this?", Leia marched outside the room while looking for the prince.

"Hey. You're not prepared yet? Come on, we'll be late!", Han gave his most soothing voice to Leia.

The smuggler shiver for some reason she herself doesn't know.

And for some other reason, she smiled and prepared for this said trip.

Mara, Luke, Chewie, together with the two droids are sitting at the back of the car, while Leia is beside the driver's seat where Han is sitting.

"Uh. Where are we going again?", Leia said still figuring out what is happening.

"Just trust me. It's a surprise!", Han said while driving in this forest-like place in Endor.

After driving for an hour and a half more. They finally stopped and everybody in the car, including Leia got awake.

"Hey, stop! Where is Darth Vader!", Luke said this punching in the air.

"Seriously, Luke? Up until now?", Leia said this while slapping his brother's face.

Luke rose to his feet like nothing happened. "Haaay. I really think it gets old when I always does this", he said while acting like he is so disappointed that no one believed him this time.

"Uh. What is happening?", Han interrupted. His brows meeting each other.

"Just Luke playing tricks again. He always does that. Pretend that he is dreaming and having a traumatic scene with Vader. Just don't mind that kid", Leia said, almost annoyed.

"Hey!", Luke shouted while Han just nodded. He seemed convinced though.

"Are we going to go out or..?", C-3PO asked.

"Uh. Oh yeah. Here we are guys!", Han said while opening the door and letting the others in the car go out.

Leia saw a large burned spaceship. Its others parts are now turned into ash but the body of the spaceship is still recognizable. She went nearer and nearer until she realized, it was the same spaceship she saw five years ago, with the body of his best friend, attached to its neck is the silver necklace that brought so many memories.

Tears formed on Leia's eyes. The burned spaceship is still there, but the body is gone, she remember being on Robert's funeral. She brought his necklace with her and threw it nowhere. He's gone, what is the purpose of that necklace, anyway?

"I don't think this is a wonderful trip, man", Luke get beside her now crying sister while giving Han a look.

"What is this place?", Mara finally spoke up.

Metal legs started to walk and stopped beside her. "This is where the final battle of the alliance and the empire took place. It happened five years ago and this is where Robert, Leia's best friend's body was found. Beside that burned spaceship", C-3PO explained.

R2D2 produced a worried beep.

Han went beside Leia who still has her eyes stoned on the burned spaceship.

"Leia", he called.

Leia looked at him and the sight of seeing her crying because of him made him so guilty. But now is the time for this.

Han put his hands in his pocket and gets a silver necklace.

Leia was shocked to see the necklace he gave to Robert on Han's palm.

"Is this a joke, man?", Luke said. His voice now rising.

"Are you..", Leia was interrupted by a man's low voice.

"Come with us!", a group of men in their soldier uniforms came and acted that they will shoot Leia together with the others if they didn't come with them.

The last thing Leia saw, was them, Han, Luke, Mara, Chewie, and the two droids, entering a large spaceship with those men who arrested them.


	8. Chapter 8: Secrets Revealed (Part I)

**Author's Note: Hey yooo! I know I messed up writing that last chapter because I was in a hurry when I wrote it. So here is another chapter, and I'll do my best to keep it better than the previous by the way, thank you for the follows and favorites xoxo**

 **CHAPTER 8: SECRETS REVEALED (PART I)**

Leia found herself sitting on the floor, her hands tied up, as well as her feet. She found the two droids in the same situation as hers, just inches away.

"What is this place?", Leia whispered. But when she felt like they were moving, she concluded that they are inside a spaceship and not in a building or something.

At the other end of the room, she found Luke and Mara, they were tied up too. Luke still has his eyes shut, while Mara was staring blankly at the ceiling.

She unconsciously searched for Han but he is nowhere to be found, and with that, she remembered the scenario before they were captured.

Why does he have Robert's necklace?

* * *

"Seriously, Dad?", Han was now raising his voice. Apparently, those guards who captured them were the royal guards of their palace.

"You can't blame me, Han. You were kidnapped, and after investigating, we found you in Endor."

"And, how about getting my friends too? And.. and tying them up? You held them as hostages!", Han said this, almost shouting.

"Let's stop this nonsense argument, Han. That girl with the Wookie were the smugglers who ruined the ceremony, and who kidnapped you. They were even requesting for a ransom", the King explained to his son.

"Whaaaat?"

"We're now in Alderaan, Sir", one of the royal guards approached them.

The spaceship halted to a stop. The hostages, still tied up, were held by the royal guards and were forced to leave the spaceship.

"Seriously, what did I do to be tied up like a dog?", Luke said while mocking a kid having tantrums.

"Shut up, Luke", Leia glared at her brother.

They were put in a room that Leia recognized was one of the rooms that she and Chewie get into when they robbed the palace. The gang was also surprised when the royal guards untied them but left and locked them all up in the room.

"Fresh memories ey, Chewie?", Leia said after a while of silence. The Wookie gave a really-you-even-had-the-guts-to-pull-things-like-that-Leia-after-all-these roar.

After the Wookie's roar, the room was in silence again. When suddenly…

"Prrrrrrttttt."

"What the- Luke!", Leia shouted. Luke did it again. The fart. A.K.A. the loud and violent bomb that surrounded the room.

"Oh boy, it stinks!", Mara commented.

"I'm thankful I don't have a nose", C-3PO said while R2D2 produced loud agreeing beeps.

"Uggggggh! We need fresh air", Leia said as she proceeded to the windows and attempted opening one. The others burst out into spontaneous laughter.

As Leia was about to touch the handle, she saw a notebook hidden near the bedside table. Out of curiosity, she grabbed the notebook and turned the cover.

There was a title written on the first page, DIARY: IF YOU'RE NOT HAN, STAY OUT NOW!

Leia formed a grin as she braced herself for the next pages of the notebook.

* * *

Han was now in his room thinking about the previous agenda of his life. After five years of waiting for this day to come, he felt like he wanted to wait for more. He was not ready.

His door opened and his father went in.

"I told the guards to untie your friends, as you suggested".

"Thanks, Dad. Where are they now?", Han replied.

"At the attic", his father said. "Wait, is that- Is she-?", he was stopped by Han's sudden nodding.

"I didn't recognize her. What happened to Leia?", his father said out of confusion.

Han just let out a heavy sigh.

* * *

 _July 24, 2011_

'Oh, so this entry was like five years ago', Leia commented in her mind. Apparently, the gang got into what Leia just discovered, and they were now reading what Han had written in his diary.

 _I've been one of the members of the Alliance for so long, and as time passes by, my disease worsens. I don't know what's gotten into me but everytime she commands us and tells us what to do or prepare for the battle, I feel energized, and inspired. I hope she'll notice me someday._

"Seems like the Prince had some romantic drama that went through", Luke chuckled. Leia told her to stop and they scanned the next pages.

 _August 3, 2011_

 _She talked to me today. Well, I can't focus with the battle. Glad Robert helped the team again_

 _August 10, 2011_

 _She and Robert are so close. I can't help but get jealous. I wish I can be as close to her like how Robert does. He is a nice guy, anyway…_

 _August 12, 2011_

 _Robert found out about you, Diary! Oh, such an embarrassment. Well, he told me that it's not gay for a guy to keep a diary though. He even told me to confess how I feel for her bestfriend. I don't think I can._

 _August 13, 2011_

 _DIARYYYYYYY. I thought Robert got feelings for Leia! Well, he told me today that he just see their closeness as friendship. Oh man, I'm getting my hopes up!_

There were no entries for a month and Leia skipped a few pages until her eyes caught a glimpse of a battle on page 10.

 _October 17, 2011_

 _I woke up early and got ready. We are going to have the final battle with the Empire today. Bad moment, Robert told me that today is also the time I should confess to Leia. But, what if she rejects me?_

 _P.S. It's now or never. Let's do this!_

 _October 18, 2011_

 _I should've saved Robert! I can't forget the look in Leia's eyes when I told her what happened in the spaceship. Robert is such a good man. He even told me before I got out that he will leave the spaceship immediately after me. But Robert, a good leader, let the others leave first before himself. The Empire put a bomb in our spaceship and he didn't make it. Farewell, friend._

Tears came rapidly flowing out of Leia's eyes. Everybody in the room was in fact shocked with what they have just read.

 _November 17, 2011_

 _It's been a month since our last battle with the Empire had taken place. The last time I saw Leia was in Robert's funeral. She was devastated. She even threw the necklace she gave to Robert. Their friendship necklace. When she threw the necklace out, I looked for it and kept it._

 _January 13, 2014_

 _Woah! It's been years since my last update, Diary. Well, I just want you to know that I became a Prince now. Leia was nowhere to be found. I don't know what happened to her. She went into hiding or something after Robert's death. That's why, my father was asked to take over the leadership for the now free, Alderaan. (The former leader, Leia's father, went to school with my father where they became friends because of Leadership class and stuff. So they're kinda close. I don't know, it's complicated.) It's not fun being Prince, by the way. I just wish I can bring back time again._

The room was filled with silence. Nobody dared to speak nor make a particular move. Everybody was taken aback by the certain events that just took place.

When suddenly, the door to their room opened.

"Leia?", Han worriedly asked as he saw Leia crying in front of a notebook he was looking for, in a very long time.

 **Author's Note: Yikes! I'm here again. Since we have no classes for several days for a reason I'm too lazy to tell you, here is an update! And as you may see, we are now in Chapter 8, I was planning to have this story be up to Chapter 10 only, so two more Chapters and this story will end. *sniff***


	9. Chapter 9: Secrets Revealed (Part II)

**CHAPTER 9: SECRETS REVEALED (PART II)**

Red, puffy eyes stared at Han's shocked face. It was Leia's eyes, apparently, she was crying for more than 30 minutes now.

"Where. How did you get that?", Han is still in an automotive shock.

The rest of the gang inside the room didn't dare to speak. The air seemed frozen and Leia was just staring at Han.

"I-", Han was cut by Leia's question, "Did you plan this?", her voice was trembling but it was straightforward and certain.

"I -uh, no. Actually, I didn't recognize you until that time where we attended that Ewok Ceremony. You've changed. When I asked you why you became a smuggler after being a former general, you said you were tired, then we stopped dancing. I really didn't plan all this to happen, or to see you again. After that last battle with the Empire, you were gone and we thought you were dead. I was so happy when I realized that you're Leia, the girl I never had the chance to tell her that I had a crush on her."

Leia didn't know what to say. From these past days, she then thought of that too. Is she developing certain feelings for the prince? She didn't know, everything is so complicated at that very moment.

"And I still have a crush on her", Leia's train of thoughts were smashed by these words Han just blurted out.

And finally, as if on cue, everyone in the room made a spontaneous uproar. Mara was smiling, while Luke jumped off the sofa he was sitting on.

"Oh, my gosh sis, If I were a news writer, this happening would've made me rich and famous! What a love story!", Luke teased while clinging his arm around her sister's shoulders.

"Please if you want me to still live, get your arm off me", Leia said this in disgust.

Han just laughed. "Well, are we okay?"

Leia gave a heavy sigh. "Yes, I think we are."

Suddenly, the door of the room opened and everyone was startled by the presence of the King.

"Dad, what is it now?", Han asked.

"Oh, nothing. The reason why I came here is for Leia, actually and not you, Han", King Solo said. Han just made a face.

The King went to Leia's side and talked to her.

* * *

"So, what did Dad tell you?", Han asked when she found Leia sitting by the balcony.

Leia gave a genuine laugh for the first time after all the happenings, "You'll know tomorrow, nerf herder."

The two of them shared a laugh while Han slowly changed the subject.

"So, you read my diary."

"Yeah, actually you were pretty lazy. Your last update was two years ago!", Leia said. She seemed like she recovered with the death of Robert by now.

Han gave out a heavy sigh. "Leia, all that was in there, is true. I know, nobody wanted for Robert to die, but we can't prevent that from happening. And I'm sorry for telling you this just now, I knew you before and I was just playing the act. But not what I feel."

"I'm sorry for not noticing you. You worked for the Alliance longer than I became General in that Alliance. And that's a real commitment. Thank you, soldier", and Leia spontaneously stood still and put her hand near her eyebrow, imitating a soldier reporting for duty.

"You guys, have a plan to go to sleep?", Luke interrupted their little talk. The King freed the gang and the issue about the kidnapping and stuff was explained. Chewie and Leia gave apologies to Alderaan and to King Solo for their stealing business and promised to bring back eveything that they have stolen.

 **Author's Note: One *gasp* more *gasp* chapter! And it's finally over. Don't worry, the next chapter will be coming very soon because I promised myself that this story should be done before the year ends. And, I know I'm not the only one who notices this, I have so many typos and stuff, so I WILL BE EDITING THE STORY. So yeah, Merry Christmas!**


	10. Chapter 10: Finale

**Author's Note: Hey! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait with this last chapter. I know I said in the previous chapter that "the next chapter is coming really soon blah blah... because I want this story to end before 2016 ends blah blah...", and it didn't happen. *cries* I'm sorry for not being responsible with my words. I really am. I hope you guys forgive me? I was just really busy with school and stuff, and now that we're in summer vacation, I have no excuse to not update. Anyway, here is the last chapter. *cries***

 **CHAPTER 10: FINALE**

The day Prince Han Solo of Alderaan waited has finally arrived. Well, it sort of arrived a long while ago, if it weren't ruined by a smuggler and a Wookie with a mask. Han smiled at the thought. After all these years of training to be one, he is now being crowned as the King of the planet.

"Are you really quite sure you're ready for this?", Leia was talking to Han before he walks in a sort of aisle going to the King's chair in the throne room. She was wearing a beautiful long gown with sparkling sort of a cape at the back. Her long hair is flowing through her shoulders, and there were small pink stones in it.

"I don't know - ", Han was interrupted by Leia's glare.

"The safety of the people will now be on your hands. This is serious", Leia said.

Han laughed. "Don't be too serious, man! I was just kidding"

"Really, you're gonna call me a man, right in front of my face while wearing all these?", Leia seemed pissed off. She knows it's just an expression but she wants to just play a bit with Han too.

"Ah, I mean, it's just -", Han was interrupted again, this time by Luke.

"Leia! You want to let Han walk through the aisle, right? You don't want to carry him through?", Luke was teasing his sister again.

"Fine. Fine. I was just kidding. Go now!", Leia said to Han while pushing him out of the throne room.

Han is now walking in the throne room's aisle. There are cheers and everyone is waving at him while he walks on the red dustless carpet of the room. His dad, the King, is waiting for him on the other side of the room, an official is beside him, holding a royal pillow, the crown, above it.

He finally reached the end and now he is standing beside his father.

"People of Alderaan, we are here to witness the coronation of my dear son, Prince Han Solo. As we have all known, the coronation took place a few months ago, but it was interrupted by a particular happening in the palace." King Solo winked at Leia who is sitting in the front row, with Chewie who is unbelievingly wearing a tux.

Leia just gave a knowing smile.

"But, without further ado, let us now start the coronation."

"With the power given to me by your grandfather, and the trust provided to me by the people, as your outgoing King, it is my right and honor to bestow upon you, Prince Han Solo, the crown and name of King."

The official holding the pillow with the crown stepped forward. King Solo reached for the crown and is now holding it while saying these words:

"Do you, Prince Han Solo of Alderaan accept the responsibility and duty of King to help and make sure Alderaan is safe, together with its people to the extremities of your abilities?"

Han was nervous. He can feel his hands shaking and his back was full of nervous sweat. He really wanted this, to be crowned as King and rule Alderaan with all his might. But was he ready?

"I... don't", it slipped out. After moments of waiting, it finally slipped out. He thinks he isn't ready for this, and he doesn't think he will ever be ready. He just thinks that he isn't the right person for the job.

Leia rose from her seat, shocked. There was a sudden noise from the audience who are witnessing the coronation ceremony.

Han immediately followed the words that just slipped out. "People of Alderaan, I know my father has done a lot of things that satisfied your needs and the need of our planet. But before he even became King, there was this family that ruled our planet, with all their might, and I believe this family still needs to rule Alderaan, now that we are now here with our former King's daughter, Leia Organa."

Leia froze onto the floor. She was just absorbing all of this in her mind. Han, did he just-

"I am not saying that my dad isn't a good King. He is. And I am very proud of him." Han smiled at his father who was also shocked by this sudden happening, but managed to smile back at his son. "We all know that before my dad became King, our planet experienced a devastating destruction that did not just destroy the infrastructures and wonderful spots that can be found in our planet, but also destroyed lives and the heart of Alderaan. The former General Leia Organa, the daughter of Alderaan's former King, ruled an Alliance that did not just function as a rebellion against the evil Empire, but also acted and did the very best that they could, to restore peace and order not just in Alderaan, but in the whole galaxy. My wonderful dad wouldn't be King, and our family wouldn't be in the royal line, if it weren't for the Organas. And I know, we just became in-charge because everyone thought that General Organa was dead. But now that she is here with us, I would like to take this opportunity to hand her the crown as Queen instead."

"Han-", Leia had her mouth hanging open. She doesn't know what to say. She felt a hand touch hers and the next moment, she is now standing in front, in the platform, Han still holding her hand and facing her.

"Leia, I have been a fan of the Organas ever since I started knowing things in this world. So I was really overwhelmed when I got to know that Leia Organa would be the next General that would lead the Alliance. That admiration became deeper when I even got to know you Leia. You were our leader. A great leader that I know should be crowned as Queen today and not me as King. I don't even think I'm born for this. But you are. You are born to be a leader, Leia. Our leader."

Leia is now crying. A tear escaped her left eye and Han immediately wiped it with his right thumb.

"Do you, Leia Organa of Corellia, accept the responsibility and duty of Queen to help and make sure Alderaan is safe, together with its people to the extremities of your abilities?" King Solo said after a while.

Leia smiled at Han and took his hand.

"I do," she said, still not letting go of Han's hand but looking directly at the King's eyes.

"Alright then. People of Alderaan, I present you our new leader, Queen Leia Organa", King Solo announced.

"Though I prefer General rather than Queen, if you may please", Leia said while giving a nervous and shy look.

Everybody in the room laughed and provided a round of applause.

* * *

"Alright sis! You're Queen now! So what is your first act as Alderaan's ruler, ey?", Luke said after a while when the ceremony was over and they are now in the dining hall with the gang.

"Nice question Luke! I think I want to terminate a particular person and have the royal guards assassinate him tonight", Leia said while acting like she was thinking. She was grinning and giving a knowing look at Luke.

Luke immediately cleared his throat and swallowed every saliva that flowed in his tongue at that moment. "We're in good conditions sis, right? I hope you didn't mind the things that I said with you and Han before," Luke is forcing a laugh to come out but the worst part is, it came out as a nervous old man-like cough.

"I don't know Luke. Are we?", Leia is enjoying this. She is finally getting back at Luke.

"Eww. Luke! Did you just pee in your pants?", everybody is now looking at a disgusted Mara.

"Seriously, Mara? I already graduated in Kindergarten!", Luke defensively argued.

"Oh yeah? Well, good news! The floor is wet!", and by that, Luke rose from his seat and ran out of the dining hall, with wet yellowish pants.

"I always liked it when Luke is in the hot seat", Leia said that gained a laugh from everyone in the huge dining table.

* * *

After the dinner, Leia went to her new room in the palace. It was huge and she isn't comfortable with the new and extravagant things that can be seen there. Really, she grew up from a wealthy family, but after living in an average home or sometimes in the Millenium Falcon itself with the Wookie for years, she found herself not being used to these things for quite a while.

She is sitting near the enormous window of her room, her knees are in her chest. All the things that just happened are now sinking inside her mind. When suddenly...

knock* *knock*

"Can I come in?", Han's voice is heard from the outside of the room.

Leia didn't speak. Han took it as a yes and finally made his way inside Leia's room.

"Hey...", Han started while going to the balcony and sitting right beside Leia.

"Are you okay, now here?", he continued.

"Yeah. I think so", Leia answered.

"Leia, I just want you to know that everything that you read in my diary are all true. I know you liked Robert, just by looking at you two before, and you even told me yourself, you really had something for him. And when he died, I didn't feel happy even if it means I got bigger chances of being with you, I got really sad because my friend was lost and I really saw that you were hurting, and I can't bear to see you like that. At the funeral, you threw the necklace away, I kept it. And I know that you went looking for it the day after the funeral because I was there and I saw you. And now, you are still looking for it", Han revealed the necklace in his pocket and handed it to Leia.

Leia took the necklace with a sad smile but this time, no tear escaped her eye.

"Robert was my best friend. My partner-in-crime. My buddy. My crush", Leia laughed at the last word. "But after his death, I was devastated. I didn't know what to do. I escaped from my dad and my family to find some time with myself. To start thinking. I found Chewbacca. He became my new best friend. My new partner-in-ccrime. My new buddy. I know Robert will always be a part of me. Our memories will always be in my heart. But I realized that if I want to live, I have to let things go and keep going. I met new people. I met a nerfherder, a stink brain, an ordinary guy who calls himself a prince who at first is really annoying but as you get to know him, he really was nice. So I got a new crush-", Leia stopped after realizing what she just said.

Han is now grinning at her. "So, did you just say-"

Leia just blinked at Han without saying any word.

Han got his grin form bigger and Leia immediately shouted.

"Mr. Han Solo, I order you, as the newly crowned queen of Alderaan to leave my room immediately before the gang finds out you're here and think things they shouldn't think. Especially if my crazy brother Luke finds out-", Leia was interrupted by Luke.

"And I just got everything that you guys said in here recorded! Let's play it tomorrow, maybe? Have a good night, sis!", and with that, Luke went out of the room.

"Was he here the whole time?", Han asked.

"Yeah. Probably hiding somewhere there. This room is really huge though.", Leia answered.

Han was laughing really hard and after a while he got serious.

"Leia, I know things are pretty complicated at the moment. But I'm willing to wait for how long it would take you to have everything in your mind fixed. I know great things take time to happen. True love waits. And that is what I am offering you", Han said while directly looking at Leia's eyes.

And as if done for the first time, Leia gave a legit smile.

 ** _-END-_**

 **Author's Note: Weeesh! That is it. Hope you guys liked the story. If you didn't, well, don't get hard on me, this is my first ever story as I've said before. Thanks for reading! Also, massive thanks to those who reviewed, followed and favorited. Oh, and also thanks for including this story in a particular community. I did appreciate that! Hope this story made you happy, even just for a while, gave you satisfaction or anything. Lol. Till next time! :) -Marylie**


End file.
